You Know You're in Band When
by steelgray
Summary: List of band peoples' understanding with each other. Written by a freshman flute player. May center around flutes a little too much. I will upload 10 new ones every week and tips are always welcome. Can be read for both concert and marching band. Enjoy, we are all part of the band member universal family! I feel your pain.
1. Welcome, Welcome to Band Class

**This is actually a list for both concert and marching band. I will upload 10 new ones every week until I run out. Most of these, you should be able to understand :) It may center a bit around flutes, because I play flute, sorry. I'm also a current freshman. Tips are always welcome! Gotta add to the list!**

* * *

One more time always equals more than one more time.

"Perfect, do it again," is a commonly coined phrase.

When your band director isn't happy, ain't nobody happy.

When you can hide your phone behind your stand and the band director still knows.

Your band director says he/she likes to see you in pain.

Water is a life giving substance not to be taken lightly.

You know that the trumpets are favorited and there's nothing you can do about it.

When the trumpets know that they are favorited and gloat about it.

When you know that trumpet players are imbecilic jerks.

When you know that everyone dislikes flutes.

* * *

**Review and tell me how accurate I am! Thanks so much for reading, your reviews, faves, and follows are much appreciated and will encourage me to go on.**


	2. Have Fun, Not! Die Band! Die!

When, as a flute player, you name your instrument after a pointy weapon such as a javelin to show everyone that you can and WILL use it.

When everyone knows that flute players are a little sensitive about their instrument of choice.

When the flute player is ashamed to say that she/he loves the sound of the baritone.

When trombones are the redheaded stepchild and everyone knows it.

When everyone hates and secretly wants to kill the overconfident, braggish hipster who isn't as great as he/she thinks.

When during band camp, the parent that brings in the popsicles is loved forever.

When during band camp, no one cares how little clothing you wear because it is HOT (Just, please, please wear some kind of clothing).

When during marching band, the end of the season comes and you want all of the football players to die because its COLD.

When new music makes you happy.

When new music makes you want to curl into a ball and die.

* * *

**Review if you have ideas or liked/disliked this list-Enjoy! Thanks!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	3. My Stuff Was-You Don't Wanna Know

When marching band turns to concert band, the chair auditions start and it gets real.

When chair results come in and the entire whiteboard is full of challenges.

When the band director says Festival is not a competition and everyone knows its a lie.

When you forget your music the day of a concert.

When you forget your instrument the day of a concert.

When you forget your mouthpiece the day of a concert.

When your lyre/folio gets run over by a car during marching season.

When your instrument gets run over by a car during marching season. (Thankfully, this hasn't happened.)

When your cymbal strap breaks during a song.

When your pep band music gets spilt on and starts changing to the colours normally associated with mold.

* * *

**Feel free to leave me prompts for the next one or tell me how accurate I am via review. Thanks!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	4. Friendship-Knocks Person in the Head

When you find random money, clothing, papers, and other strange things in your case.

When the entire band has to fit onto one bus and the flute has to sit by the tuba player.

When we all know that the woodwinds and the brass are two completely different sets of people.

When you know that woodwind players are friends with the low brass.

When you know that the low brass are friends with the woodwinds.

When you know that the percussion will always be the redheaded stepchild.

When you know that you hate your section just as much as you love them.

When you hate the magically, naturally musically talented.

When you know that the oboe and bassoon are two instruments we want to forget but can't.

When the band room is always full.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Care to leave me prompts/reviews/follows/favorites?**

**Brenda xoxo**


	5. Don't Lie, We All Know It's True

When there is always someone changing clothes in the band room.

When pop culture references (Including Harry Potter) are frequent.

When nerd-isms are frequent, and you're taking part.

When "rushing" and "dragging" are two common phrases.

When "again" and "repeat" are two common phrases.

When 'nerd' and 'geek' are used often, because we all know it's true.

When the band kids are their own private sector.

When video game references are used frequently.

When you sit in the front row and fear for your life when the band director is angry.

When your band director throws music.

* * *

**Hope that you enjoyed! Thanks to all my reviewers/favoriters/followers and prompters! Keep 'em coming!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	6. Directors & Marching Band

When your band director throws a stand.

When your band director walks out of the classroom and you fear for your life.

When you are over-cautious of substitutes and guest conductors and stop applying all that they have told you to do with the music after they have left.

When guest teachers and your band director tell you to do two different things in the music so you just play how you've been playing all along: wrong.

When Festival is cancelled and you cry.

When you have pep band and you don't know who your school is playing; just that you need to be there.

When, during marching band, you fear for your life walking to the other teams' side of the stadium because of your uniform.

When you can never remember the name of the fluffy thing that goes on top your hat but you still love it. (Plume)

When your marching band uniform makes you feel kind of hot.

When your marching band uniform makes your back ache so bad you want to cry.

* * *

**Thanks to Em (There will be low woodwinds, once I think of something!) and all other guest reviewers! If you have a account, I've seen your review and was able to thank you personally. Keep the reviews/follows/favorites coming! Thank you so much! You are the best!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	7. It's Parade Season, Don't Get Run Over

**Enjoy this next update, it's parade season!**

* * *

When you can't tell whether you're a girl or a boy in your marching band uniform.

When you love your special Drillmasters marching band shoes because they're like ballet slippers, only uglier.

When your band director says that the composer was stupid.

When your band director breaks appendages trying to give you nice things (like trips)((no pun intended))(((yes, this actually happened))).

When band memes are the most relatable thing in your life.

When you pass out on the band room floor and no one cares.

When someone is always eating in the band room.

When the mention of food starts stampedes and riots.

When we all know that we are not in any way intoxicated, but drunk off of lack of sleep.

When naps in the band room are frequent.

* * *

**Review, my darlings?**


	8. Marching is Easy! Not a Sport! WRONG!

**Enjoy, my lovelies!**

* * *

1. When the band hallway is the most popular area in the school.

2. When band newbies are actually considered to be sort of adorable if they fit certain profiling. Like being adorable.

3. When you wish you hadn't left your umbrella at home during marching band. (Though it doesn't matter when it matters, like when you're actually marching and can't use one.)

4. When you wish you hadn't left your food at home.

5. When you wish you hadn't left your bug spray at home during marching band.

6. When you wish you hadn't left your sunscreen at home during marching band.

7. When during marching band, the turf is so hot it burns your feet through your socks.

8. When things like "The climax at 69", are said.

9. When during marching band, grass fields instead of turf fields are the bane of your existence.

10. When its perfectly okay to be a tea or coffee snob.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Remember to prompt, review, etc.! Thank you!**

**Brenda xoxo**


	9. You Still Consider Marching Easy? Silly!

**Just got done with a spring parade today, so, enjoy!**

* * *

1. When things like Jug Juice are made. (Mixtures of high-energy drinks.)

2. When, when the seniors leave you will probably cry.

3. When you know that during marching band, drum majors are pretty badass.

4. When during marching band, you know that "drum major" voice and the "normal, sentient human being" voice are two entirely different things.

5. When you are a woodwind and know not to complain during marching season to the tuba.

6. When no one realises that the flutes are not the best off because they have to hold their instruments at an awkward, muscle straining, horrible 90 degree angle. It is actually the clarinet, you jerks.

7. When it is normal for flutes to have red, painful circulation marks on their arms from folios and complain about it during marching season.

8. When stepping in time is like second nature to you.

9. When you get done with band practice and you can't walk normally because you are still marching.

10. When you have to practice getting on and off of the stage...fifty times.

* * *

**Know that I have heard prompts and am SO thankful for them! They are coming in later chapters, I promise! Hope you loved and want to follow/favorite/review/prompt, because parade days (as you know, dear ones) are soooo tiring!**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo Brenda**


End file.
